Server virtualization provides a plethora of applications to enable a more fluid and agile computing environment. Some of the applications that are relevant in this context include virtual appliances, virtual desktops, and Software-as-a-Service. While virtualization allows operating systems and application stacks to become mobile, it also presents problems with respect to controlling the end-use of virtual images. For example, while alteration and repeated cloning of virtual images can be controlled in some secure environments, there are no such controls outside those environments. Thus, outside of certain specialized environments, there is no easy way to securely manage the virtual image life cycle.